After The Fire
by MaryFan1
Summary: Ann and Bobby are at a breaking point. Can their marriage be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story idea for a while and decided it could work for Ann and Bobby and what I'd like to see happen after the fire etc. For the purposes of this story the revelation about Cliff has not come out yet but it will. In a promo Bobby told Ann she lied to his face so I am guessing about Harris and somehow Bobby found out. Ann is not living at Southfork in this story. She's staying with Sue Ellen. It takes place about a month after the fire. **

"_You stood there, looked me in the face and you lied." Bobby said almost more hurt than angry_

"_Bobby, please, understand. After everything that happened, how could I tell you about Harris?" She pleaded, "It didn't mean anything." _

"_It's not about that, Ann." He said, "It's about you keeping secrets then flat out lying." He told her, "How can I ever trust you again?" _

"_Bobby, I'll do anything to make this right." She said through her tears_

_He shook his head, "I want you out of the house. I've had enough. Just stay out of my site." He snapped then turned and walked away _

"No! Ann sat up in bed, her breathing rapid and shallow

Looking around Sue Ellen's guest bedroom she had to reorient herself to where she was. It was the same thing every night. The replaying of his bitter, angry words. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known after everything else that lying to him would come back to bite her. Why was she so scared to just tell the truth? He'd told her to tell Harris Emma had to move back in with him so why couldn't she have at least told him she went to see him? It didn't seem to matter now except for self examination. Bobby wasn't interested in her explanations, then or now. She figured it was just a matter of time before he filed for divorce and she would lose everything and on top of that things weren't much better with Emma. She had no idea how to reach that girl. Emma seemed to be on a path to destroy herself and she resented Ann saying anything. But considering the mess her own marriage was in maybe she wasn't the best person to give her daughter advice. She looked at the clock, just after six. She figured she might as well get up even if the day would stretch out in front of her without Bobby, without her family. Sue Ellen would go to work at Ewing Energies, as usual, and Ann was happy to see her friend taking control of her life again. In the month after the fire she'd made great strides in her sobriety. As she put her feet on the floor and stood up a wave of nausea swept over her and she rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time to empty her stomach. Then came the clammy, sweaty feeling. She knew it was stress but it had come like clockwork the last few mornings. She splashed her face with water then caught her reflection in the mirror. Pale, wan, with lifeless blue eyes. Then she sobbed, wondering again how she let it all get so out of control.

/

A short while later Ann was sitting at the breakfast bar nibbling on some toast and sipping orange juice. She just couldn't stomach coffee but had a pot brewing for Sue Ellen.

"Good Morning." Sue Ellen said with a bright smile

Ann just smiled, conversation was just too hard even with her best friend.

Sue Ellen studied her friend. She loved Ann dearly and hated what happened between her and Bobby but something was wrong with Ann. Something other than stress.

"You threw up again didn't you?" She asked pouring a cup of coffee

"It's nothing." Ann assured her

"No, it's not nothing, Ann." She said, "You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine." She insisted

"No, you're not." She said, "Now, I'm not leaving here today until you promise to see your doctor. Or do I have to drag you?"

Ann sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll call to make an appointment as soon as the office opens."

Sue Ellen eyed her suspiciously.

"Cross my heart." She made an ex over her heart and held up her hand

"Okay, but you better not be just humoring me." Sue Ellen said

"I promise." Ann said

"Good." She looked at her watch, "I need to get going. Call me and let me know when you're appointment is."

"Yes, Mom." Ann called after her as Sue Ellen walked out the door

/

Ann sat in an exam room waiting to see the doctor. She hated those gowns. They always made her feel vulnerable. She'd hoped to just come in and give blood and that would be it but they ushered her into an exam room and there she sat.

"Hello, Ann." Dr. Bright said upon entering the room

"Hi." She replied softly, "So, what's wrong with me? The flu or somethin'?"

"Not exactly." the doctor, a dark haired woman about Ann's age, replied sitting on the stool

"Well, what then?"

"Before we talk, I'd like to do an internal exam." She insisted

"Why can't you just tell me?" Ann asked, growing concerned

"Lie back." She said, "This will just take a minute."

Ann did as she said and the doctor performed her exam.

"Okay, you can sit up." Dr. Bright said, pulling off the rubber gloves

"Well?"

"Just as I thought." She said, "You're pregnant."

"What?" Ann asked almost falling off the table

"Looks like about eight weeks." the doctor replied

"How? I mean I'm...well old." She said in disbelief

"You're what? Forty five?"

"Forty three." Ann corrected

"Well stranger things have happened. I've had a lot of patients over forty have babies and they're just fine. But we need to send you for an ultrasound. It won't take long."

"Okay." She mumbled

Dr. Bright smiled, "By the way, how's that handsome husband of yours? This is going to be quite a surprise for him."

Ann didn't answer, just stared out into space

"Ann?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how Bobby was doing. He's sure going to be surprised."

Ann smiled slightly, "Yeah, you don't the half of it."

A few minutes later Ann was lying on another table with her abdomen exposed as the technician ran the transducer over it.

"There it is." She said smiling

Ann gasped at the image about the size of a cherry swimming around inside her. Her eyes filled with tears

"Is this your first?" the technician asked

"No." She wiped her eyes, "I have a grown daughter. I just never imagined..."

"Well, everything looks good." She said, "So I'll print out the picture. You'll want to show this to your husband."

Ann just nodded

/

That evening Ann sat in Sue Ellen's living room staring at the ultrasound photo. She didn't know what to do. Here she was having a baby with a man she loved more than anything but he wanted nothing to do with her. Under different circumstances, aside from concern about her age, she and Bobby would be beside themselves at thee news. At least she thought they would be. It was altogether possible Bobby wouldn't be interested in having a baby in the first place. He was at a point in his life where he was thinking about grandchildren and if not for tragic circumstances he would be a grandfather already.

"So, how'd your appointment go?" Sue Ellen asked walking in the door just barely noticing Ann sitting there but there was no answer, "Ann?"

"Huh?" She asked looking up

"Are you okay?" She asked, "How was your appointment? What did the doctor say?"

Ann didn't know how to answer so she just handed Sue Ellen the photo.

She looked at it for a moment in disbelief, "Ann, is this what I think it is?"

Ann nodded

Sue Ellen sat down next to her and put her arm around her, "It's alright. You'll tell Bobby and it'll be alright."

"He hates me." She said

"No, he doesn't." Sue Ellen insisted

Ann looked at her, "He never even asks about me, does he?"

Sue Ellen's pause told Ann all she needed to know

"He's preoccupied with this mess with work at the office."

"It's just a matter of time before he files for divorce." Ann said

"Ann, I love you. You're my best friend. But you have to tell him. You know you can't keep it from him."

Ann nodded and wiped her eyes

/

Ann pulled up to Southfork. A place she once loved. The truth was she still did. All she wanted was her life back. She wanted to be here riding her horses, spending quiet evenings with Bobby. That was her life. Not this chaotic nightmare she was living. She rang the doorbell of the home where she was no longer welcome, hoping Bobby might at least listen to her.

Carmen opened the door, "Oh, Miss Ann. I'm so glad to see you. But you don't have to ring the doorbell."

Ann managed a smile, "How are you, Carmen?"

"Some days better than others." She said, "This place isn't the same without you."

Ann held back her tears, "Is Bobby here?"

"In the kitchen." She said, "Go on in."

"Thank you." Ann took a deep breath and walked down the hall and found Bobby sitting at the breakfast bar pouring over what looked like important papers, steeling herself she spoke, "Bobby." She said softly

He whipped around, "Ann." He said flatly, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said nervously looking around

"There's nothing to talk about." He said

"Yes, there is." She said

He got up from his seat, "I suppose you're right." He said, "I've decided to file for divorce. I suggest you get a lawyer."

And there it was, that wounded look in her blue eyes, "Bobby, there's something you should know."

"More secrets, Ann?" He asked, "More lies?"

She looked down trying to gather herself then faced him again, "I'm...I'm pregnant, Bobby."

"What?" He asked

"I'm pregnant." She searched his face, his eyes for a glimpse of the man who once loved her

"You're really something, aren't you?" He snapped, "You really expect me to believe that?"

She opened up her purse and pulled out the ultrasound photo and handed it to him.

He took it and stared at it in disbelief then looked at her and he could see the fear all over her face. But all he could do was look at the photo again in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm coming!" Ann called out to the person ringing Sue Ellen's doorbell, _Who could be stopping by in the middle of the day? _She thought and opened the door to find Bobby standing there

"Bobby." She breathed out in surprise, he had told her he needed time to absorb the news of the baby and she hadn't heard from him in three days

"I'm sorry I didn't call first…" he explained

"It's alright." She said, "Come in."

He stepped inside and she shut the door, "Annie…I…"

"It's okay, Bobby." She said, "I know the baby was a shock to you. It was to me, too." She walked into the living room and stood facing the fireplace with her back to him

"Are you alright? I mean, is the baby alright?" He asked

She turned to face him and smiled slightly, nodding, "The baby's fine. But they'll have to keep a close check because of my age."

Bobby nodded in understanding, "Good."

An awkward silence hung in the air and Ann finally spoke, "Bobby, I know you don't love me anymore…"

"Annie…" He interrupted

She held up her hand, "You were ready to file for divorce three days ago and I'm not asking for your love. I just…I just don't want to do this alone." Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her body almost hugging herself

Bobby went to her and put his arms around her, "You're not going to do this alone." He rubbed her back, "I promise."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "But this doesn't really change things. I know that."

"Annie, I will be here for you and our child but beyond that I just don't know. Can we just take this one day at a time?"

She nodded, "I…I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to trust you again, Annie, but it's going to take time." He explained

"I want you to trust me again." She said

He nodded, for whatever reason anxious to change the subject, "Do you need anything?" He asked

She smiled slightly, "No, I'm okay. Just heavin' my guts out practically every mornin'. But ginger ale and saltines help."

He looked at his watch, "I really need to get back to the office."

She nodded and walked him to the door

He turned to her as they approached the door, "I'll call you later but if you need anything call me. I don't care what it is or what time of day. Okay?"

She nodded as she opened the door for him.

"It's going to be alright, Annie." He kissed her forehead, "I promise."

She nodded and closed the door behind him.

/

Later that night Sue Ellen had suggested dinner and a movie to help get Ann's mind off of things for a while and she needed to get her mind off the mess at Ewing Global with it going public. They had discussed that and Bobby's visit over dinner and Sue Ellen was relieved to hear of this small step.

"My favorite part was when Daniel Craig took his shirt off." Sue Ellen joked as they got out of the car back at home

Ann laughed for the first time in weeks, "Those were some abs."

They approached the front door and found a bag hanging on the door knob, "What's this?" Sue Ellen asked and looked in it, "There's some ginger ale and saltines and a note for you."

Ann took the bag and they went in the house. She took out the note.

_I thought you could use some more of these. Sorry I missed you tonight._

_B-_

"Who's the note from?" Sue Ellen asked

Ann smiled slightly and teared up a little, "Bobby."

Sue Ellen smiled back, "See, it's going to be okay. You want some decaf?"

Ann shook her head, "No, I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna head on up."

Sue Ellen kissed her on the cheek, "Good night."

Ann headed upstairs with the bag and got out of her clothes. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door, running her hand over abdomen, still flat as a board. It was only then she realized how much she wanted this baby. _ My precious little one, don't you worry, I'm gonna take good care of you. _She put on her pajamas, got into bed and looked at the clock. Almost ten. She picked up her cell phone and called him.

"Annie." He said with alarm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to thank you for the care package."

He smiled, "Well, I figured you couldn't have too much."

"I'm pretty well stocked. But I'm hopin' the mornin' sickness will go away soon."

"I'm sorry I missed you tonight." He said

"Oh, Sue Ellen and I went to dinner and a movie." She explained

"Chick flick?" he asked knowing his wife's penchant for romantic movies

She laughed slightly, "No, the discount theatre had a special showing of Skyfall."

"Now didn't I try to get you to go see that and you thought it would be too violent?"

"Well, if you had told me Daniel Craig is shirtless for half of it we might have had a deal."

He laughed a little, "So that's what it takes?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll let you go. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. Get some rest." He said gently

"Aye aye, captain." She joked,

"Good night, Annie."

"Good night."

She put down the phone, turned out the light and slept a little easier for the first time in weeks.

/

In all the upheaval about the baby there was still one person she hadn't told: Emma. And she had no idea how to do it or what her reaction would be. She thought about a public place reasoning that Emma wouldn't make a scene. But then again that child was unpredictable. So she asked her to come over while Sue Ellen was at work. She made lunch for them and they sat in the kitchen, the silence think in the air and Emma just picked at her food.

"If you want somethin' else I can make it." Ann offered

"No, this is fine." Emma said with a hint of annoyance

"Emma-" She began

"Why am I here?" Emma asked, "If this another lecture I'm not interested." She got up but Ann took her hand gently

"This isn't a lecture." She said, "Please sit down."

There was a pleading in her voice that told Emma to do just that, "Okay."

Ann exhaled heavily, "I just need to tell you somethin'."

"Fine, go ahead." She leaned back in the chair

"I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago." She began and Emma's face mirrored her concern and she leaned forward, "Emma, I'm pregnant."

"What?" She asked as stunned as everyone else had been

"I'm pregnant." She repeated

"How could you be pregnant?"

"Honey, I'm not that old. It does happen." She explained

"Well, did you tell Bobby?"

"Yes and we're tryin' to work things out."

"So just like that, another kid?" Emma asked, "Just don't go to any state fairs, right, Mom?" She got up, throwing her napkin down

"Emma." She called out following her into the foyer

"Just forget it." Emma said, "Congratulations." She said snidely and walked out slamming the door

/

That night Ann was looking for the bottle of prenatal vitamins the doctor had given her when she came across the reminder card for her next appointment in two weeks. She realized she hadn't mentioned it to Bobby when they had talked earlier. He faithfully checked on her every day. But no discussion about her coming home. She knew he still needed time. She went back upstairs and called him.

"Annie." He answered

"Sorry if I scared you again. But I meant to tell you my next doctor's appointment is in two weeks. I mean, if you want to be there."

"Annie, of course I'll be there.' He assured her, "What time?"

"It's at two on the twenty sixth. I know it's hard for you to get away from the office."

"I'll be there." He said again, "Are you sure you're okay? I know you were pretty upset about Emma when we talked earlier."

"Yeah I'm okay. I just don't know how to reach her." She said

"Emma's got a lot of problems, Ann." He said, "She needs help."

"You don't think I know that." She snapped, "She won't listen to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you again. I really didn't." He insisted

"I know. I'm sorry for snappin' at you."

"Well, I'll just chalk it up to hormones." He quipped

"Very funny."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Then my work here is done."

"Good night, Bobby."

"Good night, Annie." He hung up just as Christopher wandered into the kitchen

"Hey Dad, who was that?"

Bobby hadn't told Christopher about the baby yet. They'd been preoccupied with Ewing Global and well, he didn't know why it had taken almost two weeks, "That was Ann, Son."

"You're talking?" He asked getting the milk out of the fridge and pouring a glass, "That's good."

"Son, she's pregnant" he said

"What?"

"Pregnant." He repeated

"Wow." Christopher managed, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"We're trying to work things out."

"Is she moving back here?"

"We're taking things one day at a time."

"So how do you feel about having a baby now, I mean despite the situation with Ann?"

"I don't know." Bobby admitted, "I feel like I'm cheating him or her. I won't be around for them like I have been for you because of my age. In a way it's not fair to Ann either. There will be a lot of years she'll be doing it alone. Whether we stay together or not we'll be parents together as long we're both here."

Christopher nodded, "Well, I guess I should say congratulations."

"Thanks, Son."


	3. Chapter 3

Ann and Bobby sat in Dr. Bright's office. She had just examined Ann and was sending her down for another ultrasound as a precaution. But she wanted to go over some things with both of them.

"Sorry that took so long, I got stopped." Dr. Bright said as she entered the office

"That's alright." Ann said

"Bobby, how are you?" She extended her hand, "It's been a while. The Children's Hospital benefit in March, right?"

Bobby stood up and smiled politely, shaking her hand, "That's right."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to both of you for a few minutes." She explained taking her seat

"Is everything alright?" Ann asked

"You and your baby are fine, Ann but I wanted to pass along some literature about pregnancy for women over forty and see if either of you had any questions." She handed some pamphlets to Ann

"What kind of risks are there? I know you mentioned down syndrome." Ann asked

"Well, honestly you're risk of miscarriage does increase as well gestational diabetes and preeclampsia or high blood pressure." She saw the fear in Ann's eyes, "But I've had many women your age have normal pregnancies and healthy babies. A big thing is stress and not over exerting yourself physically. I recommend prenatal yoga as a way to get some exercise and I've had patients say it helps relieve back pain."

Bobby instinctively took her hand, "But the baby's okay?"

"Well, that's why I'm sending you down for an ultrasound just to make sure." She said

She nodded, "Okay."

"Now, I'll have Elizabeth take you down. You can meet her in the outer office."

Ann and Bobby got up, "Thank you Doctor." Bobby said heading to the door

"I'll be right there." Ann said, " I need to make a pit stop, you know."

"Okay." He said and left the office

Ann turned back to Dr. Bright, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"You mentioned stress." Ann said, "How bad is it for the baby?"

"Well, it's not good for any pregnant woman. Your body is going through all kinds of things anyway. You'd be surprised how your body reacts to stress."

Ann sighed heavily, "Please don't say anything but…Bobby and I are separated."

Dr Bright's expression belied her surprise, "Oh, Ann I'm sorry. Is this about the baby? I noticed he seemed awfully quiet. Not his jovial self."

"No, we separated before I found out. We're trying to work things out but I just don't want anything to happen to my baby."

Dr. Bright gave her a sympathetic smile.

/

A few minutes later Ann and Bobby were in the same room Ann had been in before waiting for the ultrasound technician. Neither felt like talking after what the doctor had to say. It seemed there were so many concerns.

"Hi there." The technician, a different one than before, said entering the room, "I'm Molly. I'm going to be making your baby a movie star today."

Molly fired up the machine and coated the transducer with gel and moved it around Ann's belly and finally image appeared now about the size of a thumb.

"There it is." She said

Ann couldn't take her eyes off the screen, "Bobby, come here. That's our baby."

Bobby came over and she took his hand. He looked at the screen and saw the tiny life floating around inside his wife's body. A life they created. He squeezed her hand and got choked up.

"Is this your first?" Molly asked

"Yes." Bobby said

"No." Ann said at the same time

The technician looked confused

"I'm sorry." Ann said, "Yes it's our first together."

"Well, Dr. Bright will be here in a minute to check things out but I'd say it looks good." Molly said with a smile

Ann wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

/

"Thank you for being here." Ann said as they walked out of the building

"Annie, of course I'd be here." He said

She looked down at the ultrasound picture, "I can hardly believe it."

"I know." He looked at the picture

"I can't stop thinking about all those thing the doctor said," Ann admitted, "All those things that can go wrong."

He turned to her and they stopped walking, "Annie, nothing is going to go wrong." He put his hands on her shoulders

"And what if it does?" She insisted

"It won't," He said again, "You're going to be fine. The baby's going to be fine."

She looked at him, doubt, confusion, hurt swirling in those blue eyes, "And what about us?"

He dropped his hands to his side, "Annie."

"I'm sorry. I know you need time…" She began

"Yes I do." He said, "Please."

She nodded and started walking again and he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Come here." He pulled her in his arms, "I'm not going to abandon you or our child. I will keep that promise."

"I know." She said lingering in his arms longer than she wanted but it felt so good to be that close to him

He pulled back, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I got too worked up over what the doctor said."

"Well, they have to tell you all that." He said, "Remember all the side effects they mentioned about that cancer drug I took and I didn't experience most of them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed

"Of course I am." He quipped, "Plus you also heard her say other women your age had healthy babies."

"That's true." She acknowledged

"And she looked at our little peanut and everything is a-okay."

She managed a smile.

"So you're feeling better?" He asked

"I'm fine." She said, "And you need to get back to the office. Sue Ellen said the whole going public thing is a mess."

He nodded, "Quite. Everyone claims to own Ewing Global."

"I'm sorry." She said, "Do you have any ideas how to sort it out?"

"We're working on it. But it takes time I guess." He said

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He nodded, "I hope so." He kissed her forehead, "I'll call you later."

"Okay." She said and watched him walk to his car

/

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

Ann walked in the living room with a bowl of popcorn with Bobby trailing behind with their drinks. Things had continued to improve over the past two months and he had brought dinner and they were watching a movie, the place to themselves as Sue Ellen was at her AA meeting and then usually went out with some of the others for coffee. This had almost become like when they were dating except reality of their situation had become all the more real with Ann's growing belly.

"So, what did you bring for our viewing pleasure tonight?" She asked setting the bowl on the coffee table, she picked up the stack of movies he had brought

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." He said, "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

She perused the titles, "Sleepless in Seattle? When Harry Met Sally? While You Were Sleeping? This doesn't sound like a variety."

"So I wanted to go with a certain theme." He said

"Bobby, you don't really want to watch these do you?"

"Hey, I am nothing if not willing to get in touch with my feminine side."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Okay then, Sleepless in Seattle it is, mister." She handed him the blue ray disc and he got up to put it in the player

"Alright, I think we're set. Movie-check, popcorn-check, drinks-check." He said leaning back against the couch

Ann put a pillow behind her back and leaned back as well, "I have a feeling you'll be snoozing in about fifteen minutes. Remember that time we watched…" she looked over at the sound of his snoring, "Would you stop?" She swatted his arm

He laughed, "I couldn't help myself."

A couple of hours later Ann was in fact the one who had fallen asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. She'd only made it about halfway through the movie. Bobby turned off the TV and gently tried to wake her up.

"Annie." He said gently

She awoke, slightly startled, "Oh no, I can't believe I fell asleep." She rubbed the back of her neck, "You sat here all this time?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake you." He said

"I just can't seem to make it past nine pm these days." She said, "Ooh." She brought her hand to her belly

"Are you alright?" He asked

She smiled and nodded, "I felt it. I felt the baby move."

Their eyes met for a moment and he took his hand and put it on her belly and felt a little kick, "Wow." He couldn't help staring at her belly

She put her hand on his, "It's pretty incredible isn't it?"

"Oh Annie." He leaned in and their lips met in the gentlest of kisses

She pulled back, her heart beating in overdrive, her eyes asking the question, "Bobby."

He sighed heavily, "I love you, Annie. I always have."

Tears spilled from her eyes, "I love you, too. I never should have…"

He put his finger to her lips, "I know. We can start again and the first thing will be to pack your things and come home. I know it's getting late so if you want to do it tomorrow."

"No, I don't want to spend another night here." She said

"Okay." He said caressing her cheek, "Then go pack your things."

He helped her to her feet and they kissed again just as Sue Ellen walked in, only mildly surprised, "Well, well. If I had known…"

They both laughed, "Sue Ellen, I'm afraid you're losing your roommate." Bobby said

"Well, no offense, Ann but it's about damn time." She smiled, "I'll just be going upstairs and let you two kids have your privacy."

They laughed again, "So, get on up-" Bobby began but his cell phone rang, "It's Elena." He said, "Elena, what…oh no…I am so…no we'll be right there." He hung up the phone looking ghostly pale all of a sudden

"What is it, Bobby?" Ann asked

"Drew was killed." He said, "Shot to death."

"Good lord." She said, "When?"

"I don't know." He said, "She's at the house with Carmen. The police are there."

"I'll go get my things and tell Sue Ellen." He nodded and she headed upstairs

Ann knocked on Sue Ellen's door, "Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen answered hearing the alarm in her voice, "Ann, are you alright?" She asked answering the door, tying her robe around her waist

"I'm fine." She said, "Bobby just got a call from Elena. Drew Ramos has been killed."

"Oh my god." She breathed out

"We're heading over to the house. I'm just gonna get some of my things."

"I'm right behind you."

TBC…Secrets come to light in the aftermath of Drew's death that could impact Bobby and Ann's newfound happiness


	4. Chapter 4

The scene that met Bobby and Ann as they walked in the door at Southfork was chaotic. Carmen was hysterical and Elena was trying to comfort her while the police were at a standstill.

Ann went straight to Carmen and warmly embraced her, "Carmen, I am so sorry."

"I don't understand it." Carmen said through her sobbing, "Why, why."

"I know." Ann said, "But the police will find out." She pulled back, "Do you need anything? I can make coffee."

Carmen shook her head.

Ann got up and hugged Elena, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry."

Bobby approached the police, "Officers, I'm Bobby Ewing. What can you tell us?"

"We don't much yet, Mr. Ewing. Mr. Ramos was found by the side of the road by someone driving by. We're waiting for the autopsy."

At that Carmen's sobs escalated and Elena put her arms around her, "It's okay, mama."

"Do you know when the autopsy will be finished?" Bobby asked

"Probably in the next couple of days." One of the officers answered

Christopher walked in the back door, having dropped of Heather at her home when he got the call from Bobby, "Dad." He said and he and Bobby hugged

"Excuse me, who are you?" One of the officers asked

"Officers this is my son, Christopher." Bobby explained

"And where were you tonight, Sir?"

"I was with my girlfriend and her son. We were at a movie." He explained

"You have witnesses?" he asked

"Do I need witnesses?" Christopher asked

"We're just doing our job."

"Well, the waiter at the restaurant and the person who sold us our tickets at the theatre."

"Okay, Mr. Ewing, we'll be in touch but I think we've done all we can for now."

"Thank you officers." Bobby said and walked the door just as Sue Ellen came in

"Bobby." Sue Ellen hugged him

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Are do you live here?"

"No, I don't I'm Mr. Ewing's sister in law."

"And where were you tonight?"

"I was out with friends." Sue Ellen answered slightly annoyed

"Ma'am we're questioning everyone." The officer explained as Sue Ellen brushed past him and joined the women in the living room, "We'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Bobby said closing the door, he returned to the living room

"Well, I don't know that there's much more we can do until the autopsy is done." Bobby said sitting on the edge of the leather sofa he gently rubbed Ann's back

"Mama, we should go. There's nothing else to do." Elena said

"I just don't understand, why my boy, why?" Carmen cried

"Elena, you all are welcome to stay here. I don't know that any of us are going to be getting much sleep." Bobby offered

"I can make some coffee." Ann offered again and this time heads nodded in agreement

Bobby got up and motioned for Christopher to join him across the room, "Son, I don't know that this was just some random shooting."

"What are you thinking, Dad?"

"Drew could have a lot of enemies and if any of them got wind of him being in Dallas who knows what they might do."

/

The next morning after only a few hours of sleep Bobby awoke to realize he and Ann had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Elena had managed to get Carmen home to bed about one a.m. and Sue Ellen had left shortly after midnight. He was stretched out with his feet propped up on the coffee table with Ann curled up beside him in the crook of his arm.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Hey, sleepy head."

Ann stirred awake and when she opened her eyes she was met by Bobby's smiling face, "Good mornin'." She sat up and looked around

"Some first night back home, huh?" He said

"Well, I just can't imagine…well I guess in a way I can." She said referring to all those years she thought Emma was dead

"I know." He rubbed her back

"I wish I didn't feel so helpless in these situations." She admitted

"I know what you mean," He said, "Hey, you remember what we have to do today?"

"What?"

"We have an appointment this afternoon." He reminded her, "We're supposed to find out exactly what's going on in there." He caressed her abdomen

"You mean who." She corrected, "Be honest, do you have a preference?"

He pretended to think hard and smiled, "A girl as pretty as her mama."

She kissed him, "You ol' sweet talker, you."

He leaned in and their foreheads touched, "You wanna go upstairs and sleep some more? It's still early."

She smiled and nodded, "Uh huh."

He took her hand and they headed upstairs.

/

A couple of hours later Ann awoke smiling as she felt Bobby's body spooned around her with his hand resting on her belly. She looked at the clock and reluctantly acknowledged it was time to get up and get ready for the day. She eased herself out of bed hoping not to wake Bobby. It would take him all of five minutes to get ready but a woman, a pregnant woman in particular, needed plenty of time. She stripped out of her clothes and marveled at how her body had changed. Being tall and thin, she wasn't showing as much as most women halfway through their pregnancy but it was evident and she relished the feeling and couldn't hide her joy when she felt their little one move. She got into the shower and began to lather up and after a few minutes the door opened and Bobby stepped inside startling her.

"Bobby!' She jumped, "What on earth are you doin'?"

He smiled reaching for the soap in her hand, "Conserving water, Honey."

"You're a mess." She laughed

He took a washcloth and lathered it up reaching around he started washing her belly and she melted against him and soon she began to sob and he was afraid it was hurting her.

"Annie, are you alright?" He asked alarmed, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want you to stop." She said

He laughed slightly, "Well honey, I'd love to stay with you all day naked but we can't."

She shook her head again, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" He gently turned her around

She looked up at him, the water beating down on them, "Don't stop loving me."

He sighed, "Oh Annie." He pulled her close and with her belly pressed against him he could feel the baby move

She held on him for dear life, "Tell me we're really okay."

He rubbed her back, "We're okay, Annie. We'll be okay. I promise."

She sighed heavily but a contented smile spread across her face

/

The funeral was small. Elena, Carmen, the Ewings and Nicolas Trevino. The normally sunny Texas sky a strange hue of gray. They had returned to the house where Ann and Sue Ellen prepared a light lunch for everyone. Bobby watched his wife in her element. In caretaker mode. His eyes rested on her rounded abdomen and he thought how lucky their little girl was to have Ann as her mother. They'd had the ultrasound a couple of days before and both were beside themselves that their baby girl was normal and healthy. But the mood inside the house was solemn and tense. John Ross and Pamela were still at odds which only added to the dark cloud hanging over Southfork. Elena had taken Carmen home to rest and after a few minutes returned after Carmen assured her she just needed sleep and would be okay. As soon as she came in Nicolas approached her.

"Now's our chance. The whole family is here." He said

"Nicolas, my brother was just buried. This is not the time." She snapped

"Elena, these people stole from your family. Drew would want you to get justice."

"Lunch is ready." Ann said setting the last two plates on the table

"Elena." He whispered handing her the envelope

She sighed, "Alright." She whispered, "Um, I have something to say before we eat."

Everyone turned to give her their attention, expecting a thank you for their support during this time of grief.

"I have come across some information that concerns my family." She announced, crossing the room to where Bobby stood, "This is a copy of a deed that proves JR stole land from my father that was rich with oil and left my father with a plot that was worthless."

Bobby, confused, took the envelope and opened it, looking at it he was shocked, "Elena, I had no idea JR did this. You have to know that."

"I know. I'm sure you didn't. But my family deserves for this to be made right." She insisted

"Well, I'll have to look into this more but of course I'll do whatever I can." He said

She pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket, "I also have this. It's a letter from JR with instructions to frame Cliff Barnes for his murder."

All the color drained from Bobby's face, "How did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter." She said, "What matters is that you all put an innocent man in jail."

Ann, Sue Ellen and Pamela stood mouths agape.

"Bobby, is this true?" Sue Ellen asked

He sighed, "Yes, Sue Ellen it is."

"I want to see that letter." She demanded and crossed the room, taking it from him, she did a cursory read and shook her head, "This says he had cancer and only a short time to live."

Bobby nodded, "I didn't know until I saw the letter."

Pamela turned to John Ross, "Did you know this?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Pamela, I'm so-" he began but she reached out and slapped him

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed, "You tricked me into marrying you, then you cheat and now this."

"Pamela." He said

"No, save your breath." She turned around and stormed out with a slam of the door

"Bobby, how could you keep this from us?" Sue Ellen asked

"Sue Ellen, if you knew you could be in serious trouble." He explained

"But you involved my son." She said, "Putting him at risk."

"Mama, I'm a grown man." John Ross interjected

"Who could go to jail, John Ross." She pointed out shaking her head, "I can't believe this. I…I've got to get out of here."

"Sue Ellen." Bobby called after her but she was gone and another slam of the door

Bobby looked at his wife whose expression was unreadable.

"Elena, what do you want?" Bobby asked

"We want the company or we go to the police with all this." Nicolas jumped in

"You son of a bitch!" Christopher lunged at him but Bobby restrained him

"Calm down, Son." He said, "You'll get this company over my dead body!" He said to Nicolas

"We'll give you time to think about it." Nicolas said calmly, "Come on Elena."

She followed behind him leaving Bobby, Christopher, John Ross and Ann alone.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" He asked

"Well we're not caving to that slime ball, that's for sure." Bobby said

"I thought we had everything covered." John Ross said

Bobby looked again at his wife who was clearly getting angrier by the second, "Guys we need to talk about this later."

They both nodded and left the room.

Ann was looking out the sliding glass doors, fingering the gold necklace she wore. Her posture rigid, her eyes narrowed.

"I know you're angry." Bobby said

She exhaled, taking a moment to form her words, "We're supposed to be a team, Annie." She said sarcastically, throwing his words back at him, "You swore you wouldn't keep things from again." She continued turning around to face him, her eyes boring a hole in his soul

"Ann-" he began, knowing there would be no words to get him out of this after what he had said to her

"No!" She said, "I'm not listening anymore, Bobby. You crucified me for not telling you about John Ross and Emma and what happened with Harris. Yes, I was wrong but all this time you've been hidin' the fact that you framed a man for murder. I'm your wife, Bobby. Don't you dare lecture me about being a team when you weren't actin' like we were one anymore than I was."

"Ann, if I had told you, you could have been an accessory after the fact and could go to jail."

"For God's sake, Bobby, you didn't worry about your son goin' to jail. Don't give me that or that you didn't want to see you act like JR. If you didn't want me to see you act like him then you shouldn't act like him."

"I was trying to protect you." He insisted again

"No, you were-oh god." She screamed, clutching her abdomen

"Ann!" He went to her, "What is it?"  
"I..I don't…oh god…it feels like labor." She said, "Get me to the hospital, now!"

He nodded and they headed out the door calling for John Ross and Christopher to follow.

"It's alright." He tried to calm her down as they got in the car

"Bobby please don't let anything happen to our daughter." She pleaded as she got in the passenger seat

He kissed her forehead, "I promise, Annie. Nothing will happen to her."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital staff bustled about while the family waited on word about Ann. Dr. Bright had met them there and taken Ann back for surgery. It appeared her cervix had begun dilating somehow and they were going to do an emergency cerclage to sew it up until close to her due date. They were assured it was a simple procedure but it seemed to be taking forever. Bobby paced back and forth feeling utterly helpless.

"Bobby, pacing won't make things go any faster." Sue Ellen reminded him

He rubbed his eyes, "I know."

"Bobby!" He turned to see Emma entering the waiting room, "Is she alright?"

Seeing Emma John Ross left the waiting room without a word to anyone

He sighed heavily, "We don't know yet. She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" She asked, "What happened?"

Bobby hesitated, "Your mother started having what felt like labor pains."

"Just like that?" Emma asked, "She's only…"

"I know!" He snapped and turned away

"I'm sorry." She said shrinking in the face of his outburst

He sighed and turned to face her, "No, I'm sorry. I just don't understand how it happened. The doctor said she probably started dilating and they could fix it."

Emma nodded and sank into one of the chairs.

"Dad, this isn't your fault." Christopher offered, "The argument didn't cause this."

"What argument?" Emma asked getting up from her chair

"It's nothing, Emma." Bobby said

"Are you saying this happened while you and my mother were arguing?" She asked, "What about?"

"It's really not your concern, Emma." Bobby said

"Well, it concerns my mother so it concerns me." She said

Bobby glared at her, "Oh really? And where has your concern been up until now?"

"Excuse me?" Emma said

"Your mother welcomed you into our home and you thanked her by lying and sleeping with John Ross causing all kinds of havoc in our family. You've been disrespectful and hateful. So forgive me if I doubt your concern is real."

"I am concerned. I don't want anything to happen to her." Emma said

"The only reason I called is because I know your mother wanted me to." Bobby said, "But make no mistake, you are still no longer welcome in my home."

"Fine." She said whipping around taking her seat again

"Look, this is not doing any of us any good." Sue Ellen said, "Ann wouldn't like knowing we're all out here fighting."

Bobby took a deep breath and sat down.

"Why don't I get us some coffee and some sandwiches since we didn't get to eat…well you know." Sue Ellen suggested and got up

She walked down the hall to the vending machines and found John Ross, head in his hands.

"Mama, I know you're-" he began

"Save it, John Ross." She snapped, "How could you keep something like that from me?"

"We were protecting the family, Mama." He insisted

She sighed heavily, "I want the truth. Who shot your father?"

John Ross rubbed the back of his neck and couldn't look her in the eye, "It was Bum. JR asked him to. He stole Cliff's gun and shot him then we planted the gun in Cliff's car."

"Oh my god." She said, "Do you realize what could happen to this family if Nicolas and Elena follow through on their threat?"

"I know." He said, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I only did the things I did for that damn masterpiece."

"And now we may lose everything."

/

The waiting room was strewn with cups and wrappers and they were beginning to wonder what was taking so long. It should have been a simple procedure. Pamela walked in the waiting room and John Ross rushed to her side.

"Pamela-" He began

"Don't start John Ross." She said, "I just came by to see how Ann is doing."

"She's still in surgery. It should have been over by now." Bobby said the anguish clear in his eyes

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone." She said

"Pamela, we do need to talk." John Ross insisted

"There is nothing to talk about." She said, "I finally have my eyes wide open."

"Bobby." Dr. Bright approached them taking off her surgical mask

Bobby jumped up and the others turned their attention to her, "How is she?"

"Well, it was more serious than we thought. She was dilating but there was also a placenta abruption. We were able to repair it. Right now she's okay and the baby is holding her own. But the next twenty four hours are critical to make sure the abruption stays repaired and after she's released she'll need to be on a lot of bed rest."

Bobby nodded, "When can I see her?"

"She's in recovery so give it about half an hour. Someone will come get you." She instructed."

"Okay."

/

A short while later Bobby was led back to Ann's room. She looked so fragile lying there, still asleep and under anesthesia, a monitor beeping as it tracked their daughter's heartbeat. He pulled up a seat by the bed and took her hand.

"I know you're angry." He said, "I know you think I'm a hypocrite. I just wanted to protect you by not telling you and maybe I was being selfish. Maybe I didn't want you to see me acting like JR." Tears filled his eyes and looked up at the monitor, "Our baby's doing okay, Annie. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost either of you. I love you and I'll make this up to you, I promise. If you give me the chance."

There was no response and he bowed his head continuing to hold her hand.

/

A short while later Ann awoke to find Bobby asleep in his chair.

"Bobby." She said groggily as she opened her eyes

He shot up immediately took her hand, "Hey." He stood up, bent over and kissed her

"The baby." She said placing her hand on her belly, "Is she okay?"

He smiled and sat back down, "She's just fine. See, there's her heartbeat." He pointed to the monitor, "Good and strong."

She smiled and tears filled her eyes, "I was so scared."

He reached over and caressed her belly, "I was, too. You're gonna have to take it easy, though. The doctor said lots of bed rest."

She nodded, "As long as she's okay."

"Annie, I…" He began but she cut him off

"Bobby, right now all I care about is the baby. I'll come home with you because it's the only thing I can do right now. But I need time to think about everything that's happened."

He searched her eyes and all the hurt and confusion that swirled inside those beautiful blue orbs and just nodded his head in understanding.

/

A short while later Bobby returned to the waiting room to anxious faces.

"She's okay." Bobby assured them, "Tired but okay.

"I want to see her." Emma insisted

Bobby nodded, "She wants to see you, too. I'll show you where her room is."

Emma nodded and followed Bobby down the corridor and opened the door.

Ann smiled upon seeing her daughter's face, "Hey."

Emma stood at the end of the bed, "They said you and the baby are okay. I'm glad."

"Emma, I know you're angry or resentful." She said, "I just wish you knew how much I love you."

Emma looked awkwardly away at the window, "What were you and Bobby arguing about?"

"What?" Ann asked

"Christopher said something to Bobby about the argument you had with Bobby not causing what happened with the baby." She explained

"It's not important." Ann said

"Was it about kissing Daddy?" She asked

"No, it wasn't," Ann said, "Emma, I know you think I was hypocrite for telling you to move out but I did not have an affair with your father. You're grandmother made it sound as bad as possible."

Emma just nodded, "Do you know when you can go home?" She asked changing the subject

"No, I haven't seen the doctor yet." Ann replied, "Emma, come over here, please." She patted the side of the bed

Emma reluctantly sat down on the side of the bed and Ann took her hand.

"I do love you." She said, "I want more than anything to break down this wall you've put up. You can't go through life like that."

Emma just looked away.

Ann sighed heavily, "You know, I can't change the past. I can't change the fact that I failed you when you were little and I thought we could work through that when you came to live at Southfork. I thought you wanted that, too."

Emma fought back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"But as much as I love you, you had to take responsibility for your actions." Ann explained, "And I've had to do the same."

Emma finally looked at her no longer able to stop the tears.

"Sweetheart, you can be whoever want to be." She said, "You don't have to be like your grandmother…or like me. But I know somewhere in there is a good heart."

The dam broke and Ann took Emma in her arms holding the sobbing girl against her chest.


End file.
